Jenny Evil
Jenny Evil is the self-proclaimed evil scientist and anti-hero of the comic book Jaymie Evil. She is the evil, insane and overly dramatic clone replicant of Jaymie Evil. Jenny may also be referred to as an psycho mass murder, serial killer and ice man who kills and interracts with various characters in the comics. Jenny doesn't kill for pleasure or for no reason at all, but to gain organs like liver, heart, lungs and spleen to test and learn about humans, much like an alien. Jenny has a robotic and cybernetic servant named Ontomyo, who serves as her personal robot slave helper. Ontomyo also serves as her second main mode of transportation, apart from the Jen-Cruiser. Jenny was first designed by Jaymie Ohioh. Appearance Body Despite being female, Jenny's clothing, voice and general attitude towards others reference that of a male. Although her good counterpart is 13 years old, Jenny has the figure and physique of someone in their late teens (possibly 18 or 19), but is the same height as Jaymie. Jenny has a small band-aid on the right of her forehead, just above her right eye. This band-aid covers a knife cut and is stained with blood. Jenny's eyes are big - generally the same size as all the characters Jaymie Ohioh designs. She has black pupils and irises which contain the color of blood - red. She has only two eye lashes and very thin eye brows. Jenny has black rings that outline her eyes (mainly the bottom). This outline isn't eye liner but a natural trademark. Her eye pupils are frequently not black dots, but vertical lines. Jenny has typical American fair skin lick her counterpart. She has no pimples, and a somewhat cute appearance. However, the way Jenny can act usually makes her look seem disastrous, evil and scary. She has nasty, messy cherry-blonde hair that is never groomed, even when she goes out in the public. Part of Jenny's hair has a blood stain. Jenny's hands, unlike a girl's is messy and unkept. Jenny's teeth appear to be very sharp and carnviorous. She never brushes, and as a result, has mustard yellow teeth and halitosis. There is a lot of meat chunks and lettuce stuck between her teeth. Whenever Jenny shouts or yells at someone or something, the reader can see the grotesque teeth she has. Jenny's tongue is anguine - in other words resembles a snake's. Jenny has special unique cybernetically altered genetics. The most common and helpful cybernetic ability is how she can activate metallic spider-legs to poke their way through her back or navel by way of her thinking and activating it. It serves as another mode of transportation for her when she's fleeing or trying to get to higher ground. Another technologically advanced impliment in her person is a phone that can come out her back aswell. Clothing Jenny and Jaymie generally dress the same, except that Jaymie is cleaner and better groomed. Jenny wears a dark purple T-shirt with semi-long sleeves and white stripes, along with a pair of black skinny jeans than have blood stains upon in. Jenny wears a pair of chocolate brown leather zip-up boots and blue socks. As a final factor, Jenny wears a black hoodie when going out into public. Jenny also always wears a yellow and black scarf around her neck to keep her warm because she states, "I'm cold blooded, like a deadly snake!" Personality Jenny can be described as a psycho, weird, somewhat intelligent and whacky young woman, who wants nothing more than to rule planet Earth with an iron fist. She has a quite negative outlook on life and the universe in general. More than once she has considered stopping trying to rule Earth, and just commit suicide to save herself and everyone else. However, her twisted mind usually convinces her to keep trying and rule. Sometimes she even questions herself as well as humanity. Jenny can also be described as mean, obnoxious and bossy, as shown whenever she's working with Ontomyo on a certain "important" project. Jenny likes, seeing people die, killing, testing on humans and others, eating tacos, drinking sodas, winning, getting one step closer to ruling Earth, cockroaches and people with blonde hair. See Also *Ontomyo *Jaymie *Jen-Cruiser *Jenny's House Category:Jaymie Evil Category:Outside Kyyle's World